Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf
by Stephanie8D
Summary: Who's wearing a red riding hood, and who wants her goodies, read my version of this fairy tale to find out, rated for some language and mild lime, please read and review story by Alyondria


**Disclaimer; I only own my ideas, sadly.**

**Please review and let me know if you enjoy my fairy tale and if you find any bad mistakes...kk?**

Thank you for reading my spin on an old fairytale, hope you enjoyed it. Sobo-sama's husband was Sasuke's great uncle.

Japanese words and names;

Sobo- grandmother

Obasan- aunt

yurushi- pardon or forgiveness

irasshai- greetings, welcome

_**Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf**_

**Chapter 1 The Hood**

Hanabi loved it, the cape was a deep beautiful red almost black until the light hit the folds right, then bright blood red, she never imagined that Hinata would pick something so right. Jumping up to hug her sister she cried, _**"Oh Hina, I love it!...It's perfect."**_ Swirling the cape to let it settle on her shoulders the young woman drew the hood up and smiled, _**"So, how does it look?"**_Haishi laughed, it was so nice to see the girls getting along, Hinata had really grown and she was not only a strong, jonin but also a powerful medical-nin too. Hanabi had accepted that she wouldn't become heir, but the four, Neji too of course, kept this secret until Haishi could pass the new laws preventing any members from being marked as Branch. Unbeknownst to Neji Haishi was also working on how to safely remove the existing seals. Hinata laughed too and replied, _**"You look beautiful Nabi, simply beautiful."**_They all started laughing when Neji muttered, _**"Yeah a little too good if you ask me, she's got them all sniffing around here like an Inuzuka in search of a mate."**_ Haishi tried to cover his chuckle with a cough and replied, _**"Well you know Neji, she is 18 now, she's allowed to look too, and since she's not heir, she's free to look outside the clan."**_Hanabi looked over at Hinata to gauge her reaction, it would only be three more weeks before she would be marrying Nozomu, the Hyuga ANBU, who she had chosen from the willing candidates. Nozomu was tall, muscular and good looking with beautiful long black hair, he's Hyuga isn't he, but he was chosen mostly due to his strong protective streak that was tempered with a soft voice and sense of fairness. Overall, Haishi was happy with his daughter's choice, she had met several men and had supervised 'dates' until she decided who she was really interested in having a relationship with, it had been stressful for them all, and the council hadn't made it easy. Nozomu was Branch and only his ANBU status made him eligible in their eyes.

Hinata left giving them all pecks on the cheeks and headed toward the Hokage's tower, Nozomu was there being debriefed after a mission, he'd been gone for a week and Hinata was actually in a hurry, she missed him a lot when he was gone and couldn't wait until all the wedding stuff was over, so they could spend more time together. She reached the rooms where he was and the guard opened the door to say, _**"Go ahead and kiss him, maybe he won't be so grouchy."**_Hinata giggled as she entered the room and Tsunade smiled and said, _**"See I told you she was fine, sheesh save me from young lovers."**_ Hinata blushed as Nozomu picked her up to swing her into his arms letting her slide down his chest and settle into a deep kiss. _**"Kami, I've missed you!" **_Nozomu whispered in a deep husky voice. _**"I've missed you too, Nozo, I love you!" **_she whispered back nuzzling her face into his vest and inhaling the rich scent of sandalwood and him. _**"Alright, alright, you're free to go and might I suggest a room."**_The Hokage quipped with a grin, as she placed her cheek on her fist and leaned forward on the table. Nozomu gave her a dirty look and Hinata blushed again. _**"Run along children and **_**'Go Play'**

Hanabi went to the kitchen to get the basket of bento boxes, Hinata had been in a hurry to see Nozomu and asked her to deliver them to some of the older Hyuga's who had volunteered to weed the herb garden and prepare it for spring planting. There was still quite a chill in the air, and she smiled as she pulled her new cape tighter around herself, she had decided to make Nozomu's grandmother a box too and bring it over to her house after she dropped off the others. The elderly people were happy to see her and the had great plans for the garden, she was glad they enjoyed working there she'd seen many older people die from loneliness and sheer lack of feeling useful. As she waved good bye to them she stopped by the cellar to pick up some rice wine, it was weaker than sake but still helped warm up your bones on a cold day, and she knew Nozomu's grandmother had a weakness for it, she loved to have a small glass before bed.

The woods were beautiful and the wind was making it's own music as it weaved through the trees. Sobo-sama, what they all called the older woman, lived out by the old Uchiha Compound. Nozomu's grandfather had been Uchiha and died before the terrible incident with Itachi, 'Thank Kami' or Sobo-sama would have died that day as well. Her daughter married a Hyuga ,had moved to the Hyuga Compound, Sobo-sama had joined them there after Nozomu's birth. But the woman moved back near her old home, just past the abandoned compound, when her daughter died, she didn't get along with her son-in-law very well. But she loved Nozomu and his younger sister, so they visited often, when Hinata and Nozomu got engaged Hinabi had met the woman and they became close friends, she called her grandmother, and considered her one. She rounded a bend in the road and almost dropped the basket as she felt a chakra spike somewhere above her. As she spun around activating her Byakagun, she heard laughter, male laughter. She couldn't see a thing, just some deer, a few squirrels and various birds. Behind her she felt it again, swinging wildly she almost lost her basket, she saw a shadow for just a second, and heard more male chuckles. Finally after standing there for what seemed forever (five minutes) she took a deep breath and shrugged. Maybe she was cracking up, no more sneaking around reading _Icha Icha Mystery _for her.

As she rounded the last bend before Sobo-sama's house she thought she felt it again, that same chakra signature, but then it was gone. 'How weird' she thought. But it was lost in the excitement of seeing Sobo-sama again, she hadn't seen her in a week and that was really a long time, she usually tried to get by every other day or so. She reached the porch of the small house and knocked, but got no answer, so she knocked again to hear, _**"Go away..."**_in a gruff voice. Now worried for her 'grandma's' safety she was about to kick in the door when she heard Sobo-sama say softly, "_**Sasuke, you shouldn't talk to someone like that."**_Opening the door she saw 'The Uchiha', Sasuke himself sitting on the floor at Sobo-sama's feet. And she heard the woman softly tell him, as she rubbed his hair, _**"You know you didn't even know who was there, you could have hurt someone's feeling's." **_Without even looking up to see who entered he whispered, _**"yurushi, obasan." **_Sobo-sama looked up at Hinabi and smiled as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. She spoke a little louder and said, _**"Irasshai, Hanabi-chan, I've missed you." **_Sasuke's head rose on hearing this and turned to look at her, _**"Well if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood."**_With a chuckle Sobo-sama, playfully slapped at his shoulder and said, _**"Pay him no mind child, he's grumpy today." **_She heard him muttering to himself, with a scowl across his handsome face, _**"Grumpy?...well I guess that's one way to put it, feeling like hell day is more what I call it."**_Now Hanabi felt very confused, she knew Sasuke had been back for about five years now, but he was rarely seen and Hinata spoke every so often about him still healing mentally and emotionally. Everyone knew of Sasuke's past, the death's of his family, going after Orochimaru, and his brother Itachi, whom he both killed for revenge, but now he almost seemed like a hermit. _**"Why is it hell day?"**_She asked before she could think better of it. Sasuke walked up and bent down to where his face was so close she could feel his breath and smell his clean scent. _**"Because little girl today I became an orphan and today everyone but my obasan, was killed by my own brother, that's why, happy?"**_Hinabi jumped back from his obvious pain, she didn't even know he was so closely related to Sobo-sama. _**"But it was so long ago and you have friends..."**_Sasuke closed in on her again, and replied, _**"After everything, would you be my friend, they won't even look me in the eye."**_Sobo-sama pulled him back and rubbing his cheek she said, _**"Please Sasuke, be nice she was a child at the time, don't take you grief out on her."**_ Sasuke grabbed his bag and as he left she heard him mutter, _**"So was I..."**_

He left the two woman who felt lost as to how to react, Hanabi, looked at the door and then Sobo-sama, _**"I'm sorry, so very sorry, I only came to bring you some wine and lunch, I never meant to upset him."**_ The woman patted her shoulder and replied, _**"I know hoshi, he'll be better tomorrow, today is always...hard for him." **_After a short visit, Hinabi left to head home, the weather was getting worse the chill from before was frigid, it looked like they were going to have one more storm, soon rain began to fall in sheets, ice cold. Hanabi ran to take shelter in one of the gate houses for the old compound. She pulled the now wet cape tightly around her, and then over the noise of the heavy rain she heard, _**"I thought I said go away little girl."**_Hanabi had matured a lot and had gained considerable control over her temper, but now she'd had it. _**"You know what Sasuke, screw you!" **_And to her surprise he swept her up into his arms and said, _**"Thought you'd never ask."**_ He had a time holding on to the young woman as she kicked and hit him, he carried her to the main house, and up the stairs, to a room and threw her on a big bed. _**"Get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia, there's a robe on the back of the door."**_

Hinabi sat there in disbelief, she couldn't believe the man had said that and then wanted her to take off her clothes. But she began to shiver in earnest and then she sneezed, 'well at least the robe will be dry'. She went into the bathroom she found when she opened the door to get the robe, and stripped down putting the soggy mess in the tub except for her cape, which she hung up on a towel rack. Some eighteenth birthday this was turning out to be. After wrapping herself in the huge terrycloth robe she eased open the door and heard, _**"Come on down, I don't bite hard, anyway didn't you know the big, bad, wolf gobbles you up whole."**_

_**Chapter 2 Goodies, goodies and more goodies**_

Nozomu and Hinata had partially taken Tsunade's advice, they had gone to his apartment, and were enjoying kissing and cuddling but the two had decided to wait until their wedding night to go any further, which Neji thought was hilarious, 'boy o' boy did Nozomu have a surprise coming, he'd never seen Hinata without her bindings', Neji who had several nights during thunderstorms that the two girls would pile in his room and talk to distract themselves from the storm had, she slept in a tank top and sleep pants. The girl was a double D at least, and with those bindings she looked like a B. 'Oh yeah' he figured no one was going to top Hinata's wedding present to him, so Neji just got them a fan, it was going to get hot, they'd need it, he chuckled to himself. Nozomu, who was getting close to the chest in question, rubbed his hands up and down Hinata's back as they kissed and finally asked, _**"Hina, why are you always bound so tight, they make welts, it has to be uncomfortable?" **_Hinata blushed and softly replied, _**"They have to be tight or they won't hold."**_With that Nozomu got a sweet mental picture of why Neji kept picking on him and talking about how lucky their kids would be 'no chance of ever going hungry', he'd assumed Neji was talking about Hinata's money, now he thought it was something completely different. With a soft kiss to her lips he asked, _**"Would you take them off?" **_Hinata gasped, _**"But I thought we weren't going to go all the way until after the wedding."**_Nozomu just reached forward to rub his palms down her arms and took her hands in his, leaning forward he slowly licked her bottom lip and then sucked in her top one before saying, _**"Hina, there's a lot we can do without going all the way..."**_Hinata opened her eyes and then grinned she leaned forward to gently press an open mouth kiss to his chin and say,_**"Really, show me Nozo, show me what you want." **_Neji was right Nozomu loved his gift, he just got it a little earlier then expected, and who knew they'd be so sensitive.

_**Chapter 3 The Wolf**_

As Hinabi slowly made her way down the stairs, she loudly replied, _**"So who made you the big, bad wolf?' **_Sasuke walked up to the base of the stairs, wearing a robe of his own with a generous portion of muscular chest exposed. _**"Well you were wearing the cape, and I'm hungry, so I figured if the shoe fits..."**_Hinabi stopped two steps from the bottom and still not quite eye to eye with the man glared at him and replied sharply, _**"Who says I'm letting you take my goodies?" **_Sasuke smirked, then he chuckled, soon he was actually laughing. Hinabi stood there with an exasperated look, and blew out a huge breath, _**"Are we through playing games?" **_Sasuke leaned forward and nose to nose said, _**"Thanks, I really needed that." **_Only slightly confused Hinabi asked, _**"For the laugh?" **_She watched him move slowly back until he stood a good five feet away staring at her. Then with a sexy grin he answered, _**"Nope, for the view."**_With that Hinabi screwed up her brow and looked down to find the man had undone her robe and the entire front was wide open. _**"SASUKE!, how could you?" **_The man, being of above average intelligence ran an put the sofa between them, saying, _**"Well I don't know about you but I'm all warmed up now."**_ Clasping the robe together and trying to run after him she screamed, _**"Why you...I can't believe you...BE STILL, DAMN IT!" **_Sauke was laughing again and just when she thought she had him he stopped spun around and grabbed her, yanking her into his arms and planting a deep kiss on her lips. He licked and sucked on them and when she gasped he invaded her mouth with his tongue, tasting her thoroughly. Slowly he pulled away and whispered, _**"I want to gobble your goodies, Please Red." **_Hinabi felt like her insides were jelly and a fire was building in her belly and below it. She looked at his passion filled gaze and asked, _**"How could I, I can't do that to the man I marry?" **_Sasuke slipped his hands into the robe to grasp her bare waist right above her hips pulling her closer he simply said, _**"Then I guess you'll just have to marry me."**_And before she had time to turn him down or accept, he swung her into his arms bridal style and pressing kisses to her neck and face, carried her up stairs. Hinabi's mind was swirling, he'd just asked her to marry him, between kisses she managed to ask,_** "Why, why me?"**_ He sat down on the bed his hands peeling the robe down to look at her petite but full figured body and said, _**"Because, you're not afraid of the big, bad, wolf." **_And with a big grin she reached up to pull his head down to hers and simply said, _**"Oh!"**_ He laughed and kissed her then shouted, _**"Now give me my goodies!"**_

Now if anyone wants another chapter just review...kk?


End file.
